<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错意 by 藜檬Li (Limemg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330075">错意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi'>藜檬Li (Limemg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冬至那天成都罕见迎了场雪，落地即化，未成形的尸首濡湿了大片的地。楼下的小年轻手牵着手，唇贴着唇，三姨家的姑娘‘噗’的笑出了声。我问她，你笑什么。她没急着答，嘟着朝气的脸蛋儿觑了眼麻将桌上同刘老师战的正酣的姨妈，她两手拢嘴呈了个开口的喇叭，凑到我的耳畔轻言说道：“他们在口交。”</p>
<p>我说这词不是你想的意思。她领我进屋，随手翻开某本名著的一页，指着刚才她吐过的一词说的理直气壮，书上就是这么说的。我瞥了一眼，决意装个哑巴，不做解释。这姑娘倒是不同其他家的小孩儿，别人家的孩子撒娇嗲着要能消消乐的智能机，她藏在她的书架里戳着书脊梁上的托尔斯泰、陀思妥耶夫斯基，散在床上同龄孩子最厌恶的语文课本里，她的笔记工工整整，幼圆的字体像笑起来的胖娃娃。就像所有自以为全知的大人那样，我带着慈爱的目光，嘴角弯着一弧不多说话。她扬着脑袋望着我，眼底却突然开了闸湿漉漉的水光一片，她的嘴巴开了又合，合了又开，最后从牙关里费劲儿挤出的句子我却不甚理解，她问，你能当我的家庭老师吗？</p>
<p>我没来得及回答，也就没能告诉她我开春就要去北京。屋外三姨昂扬胜利的声音打散了屋里什么难言的东西，姑娘迅即埋下了头，背上落在地上的书包，敲门的时机来的正巧，回头见刘老师颇有风度的倚在门边，方脸厚唇的老实相，笑起来的胖脸上还璇着两个可爱的酒窝。</p>
<p>“打扰你们两姐妹了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。”我摇头，他说他该带姑娘回他那边讲作文了，姑娘颠了颠背包，沉默的跟着他走了，我在窗边看见他们走在细碎的雨雪里，刘老师紧紧攥着她的手，贴在她身边，可姑娘埋下的头却再没抬起来。</p>
<p>再见到姑娘已是第三年的冬至，精神病院的窗外泊着北京的大雪，白皑皑的连成天。她像是逆着在生长，小的不可思议只在大得出奇的病号服里蜷缩成团，身上是失禁沾满潲味儿的屎尿。我撩开遮了她半脸的糟乱头发，她倏地瞪圆眼睛，嘿嘿笑了起来，伸长似是只有骨头的手从挨床的小桌上掰了根香蕉，一溜溜的剥了它的皮，上嘴又抿又咬的吃起来。</p>
<p>北京的医生没比成都的医生说出什么新花样，他们都说，这姑娘疯了。三姨枯坐一边儿捂着心口瞅着她那只会剥香蕉吃香蕉的姑娘整宿整宿的无声落泪。三姨夫把我拽到一边，怯生生的往我手里塞了张卡，他说，这家他们是回不得了，街坊四邻的眼睛像X光的扫描仪，烧的脸疼，他顿了顿，像是提了口气儿在嗓子眼里卡着呼不出来，良久，他吐了气低低地声音似是什么妖精在呓语，他说，姑娘出事的前一天破天荒的没去刘老师那儿批作文，跑到我原来的空房前坐了一整天。我便只得代表三姨一家回了成都，接受四方的洗礼。</p>
<p>我去探了姑娘的房，那里一如往昔，顶天立地的书柜铺满了好多斯泰许多斯基，只是书的脊梁不在有谁去摩梭抽插，蒙了薄薄的一层灰。我拉开窗帘恰巧见着了刘老师，他正紧牵着个背书包扎马尾的姑娘隐在单元间黑黢的小道里，温室效应的怪天气使得成都又飘起了刨冰细碎的雪粒，他的手是滑雪板在小女孩身上滑了一场雪。</p>
<p>我想起了她的话，她的手，还有案几上留了一半的香蕉。</p>
<p>三年前她和我较真的那个词，她确是一点也没理解错。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>